


We are in the middle

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Jedi Ben Solo, One Shot, Padawan Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "This has nothing to do with the rules, Ben. I know you've been surrounded by people fleeing, your parents when they left you in the care of your uncle. Skywalker when he saw the power of the dark side that was growing inside of you". She took one of his hands in hers."Rey ..." he was going to start talking when she stopped him. "But you cannot run away the same way they did, I will not do it the same way they did." She smiled still holding his hand.





	We are in the middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freckledchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledchan/gifts).



> Hi! Happy valentine exchange :) I hope you like it!

Ben had been in love with her, for longer than he wanted to accept, he wanted to think that it was after her body began to resemble that of an adult woman and that her face lost those childish traits.

On this occasion, like many others, they had been touring planets in search of the pieces for the Kyber crystal that Rey had to finish creating. For that point it was ridiculous that after having been his student for all these years, recently she began to create her lightsaber, however, she had preferred the use of her staff and after that, she was used to fighting with the saber of his Grandfather, of course before he became Darth Vader.

A chill ran through his skin, Snoke was gone and his influence on the dark side as well. He looked at the stars towards their destination on that frozen planet. Probably this would be their last trip with his as her teacher.

Before they could have realized, he had reached their destination and descended to the inhospitable and uninhabited planet, they took nothing but the company of their robes, they were accustomed to extreme climates.

"Ben," she said shortly after leaving the ship. He stopped walking around the place when he heard Rey's voice. It was the first time in a long time that she only called him by his name without using the term teacher.

"Kiss me" "Touch me" she implored shortly before he pulled her away from him slightly. "No," he whispered much louder than he had intended. Her eyes shone in disappointment. She was still his apprentice.

They did not exchange a word after finishing the mission entrusted, they did not speak even when they set up a makeshift shelter in a cave near the ship. Luke would probably be proud not only that they had found a Kyber crystal but that Rey would create her own lightsaber.

******************************

"Focus on, “Ben asked Rey as she meditated "the creation of a lightsaber needs concentration"

"I do that" Rey replied with a frown, exhausted, they had spent hours trying without any result.

"No, you do not" He sighed, when he had made his own, it had not taken so long but of course he had been controlling the force since he has memory, unlike Rey. He still remembers the first time he saw her, as an orphan in the middle of nowhere.

 "How long will we be here?"

"We will stay here as necessary ..." He stopped his voice for a second to hear if the beasts were far away, he could not afford to let his guard down when only one of them carried a lightsaber, after all, _Ilum_ was not the safest place from the outer region.

*******************

Hours later, Ben was guarding the fort while Rey rested, he was proud that she had managed to assemble some parts of the lightsaber. He looked at the fire still remembering the kiss that Rey had given him a few hours ago. He directed his gaze towards the sleeping girl, she was pretty even with those 3 buns in her hair that she had been wearing since she was a little girl.

"Master Solo" She whispered touching his shoulder and he stopped looking at the fire.

"You must sleep, the creation of the lightsaber needs the Jedi to be fully rested."

"Can we stop talking about that for a moment?" Rey replied sitting down next to Ben, even with the sheet he used to sleep around his body. There was a silence that extended between them. Ben knew where this was going.

“Rey, my rejection has nothing to do with you, you know the rules, it's not right to have attachments."

"And what about Master Luke Skywalker and his wife?"

"Mara Jade died and her loss caused Master Luke to feel a strong dark side attraction. We cannot afford that. "He said as calmly as he could, he wanted to clench his fists hard already he had been tempted once, he could not allow the dark side to try to push him away from the light again.

"This has nothing to do with the rules, Ben. I know you've been surrounded by people fleeing, your parents when they left you in the care of your uncle, Skywalker when he saw the power of the dark side that was growing inside of you". She took one of his hands in hers.

"Rey ..." he was going to start talking when she stopped him. "But you cannot run away the same way they did, I will not do it the same way they did." She smiled still holding his hand.

"I know of the time you ran away from the academy to join Snoke"

He tensed at the appointment of his former teacher. "I have also felt that same call of darkness, many times when I was alone in the huge dunes of the desert." Ben Solo looked at Rey her look showed sadness at the mention of her lonely past in Jakku. "But I did not hide under a rock and pretend it never happened." Ben knew that Rey was referring to Luke at this point in history, of his decision to close the Jedi academy and go into exile in Ach'too.

"You yourself have told me, we are not Jedi but Sith either "she came closer to him at this point. “We are in the middle" he smiled at this.

"We can mark the deference, Ben." She touched his face slowly. "Overcome the mistakes that others have made in the past." He enjoyed the touch, even when she ran his scar in his eye, the one that reminded him of years ago when he was in Snoke's service and the first order.

"We must face it." Rey's voice was never heard as determined as it is now. "We must face our destiny, whatever it may be." Rey's head rested lightly on his chest still holding his hand. "It will not matter how complicated or difficult it seems as long as we do it together."

After a few minutes, "together "he repeated in agreement and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

 


End file.
